Kaleido, mi sueño, mi anhelo, mi eterna ilusión
by Kaori Star
Summary: Después de seis años, Fool anuncia la llegada de la tercera generación , las audiciones se abren y miaka Tsusuki entra en acción.
1. Llega una pequeña estrella desde Japón

28/09/05

_Kaleido, mi sueño, mi anhelo, mi eterna ilusión._

_By: _

_KaoriStar _

**_Capitulo 1: Llega una pequeña estrella_**

_**desde Japón.**_

_**U**na joven, de cabellos rubio-castaños y ojos color lila con un mecho de su cabello cubría parte de su cara y su mano derecha puesta sobre una maleta roja, de ruedas, era constantemente balanceada hacía adelante y atrás, vestía una polera verde marga corta y una remera amarillo pastel que decía, en letras rojas, "Kiss me", unos shorts de mezclilla con unos tipos pompones en las aberturas de las piernas, un cinturón de cótele rojo y unas zapatillas cerradas de color verde con una franja roja y suela color amarilla, llevaba colgado en su cuello un pequeño collar con un piedra preciosa, una ágata de pluma, caminaba por las calles mirando constantemente la hora, su gran maleta roja le hacía doblarse un poco hacía la derecha, se veía feliz la gente al pasar se le quedaba mirando como si se tratara de un ángel que había descendido para pasar tiempo con la humanidad, poco a poco se fue alejando de las tiendas, edificios departamentales, heladerías, etc. hasta llegar a las puertas de un gran escenario._

_**S**us ojos se llenaron de alegría y un gran anhelo al ver como su sueño estaba comenzando a hacerse realidad. Tan pronto piso la entrada del gimnasio buscó con la mirada alguna puerta, pero, para su desgracia no encontró ninguna, busco por pasillos interminables el salón donde se llevaría a cabo las audiciones para entrar al escenario, pero no lo encontró ya comenzaba a desesperarse, tomando su cabeza con sus manos y agitándola hacía los lados gritando: **"¡no lo encuentro, no lo encuentro!"**. Se detuvo al ver que había un letrero, que por supuesto antes no estaba, en forma de flecha, que apuntaba hacía la derecha de un largo pasillo, que decía: **"Audiciones por aquí"**. La chica entró en razón y rápidamente tomó su pesada maleta y corrió a toda velocidad, ya había perdido mucho tiempo y seguramente las audiciones ya habrían comenzado. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, pero en un momento bajo la mirada, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, acelerando el paso hasta que…_

_**S**e encontraba en el suelo, había chocado con alguien y al parecer ambos terminaron en el suelo por el impacto, la chica subió la mirada para ver con quien había chocado y así poder disculparse, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a un chico un poco mayor que ella, 2 años talvez mayor que ella, era un chico de cabello castaño y ojos tornasolados, ojos que se volvían de un color azul oscuro._

_-**¡FIJATE POR DONDE VAZ NIÑA!**- exclamó el chico mientras se levantaba sin importarle si ella se había hecho daño y se alejo lo mas rápido de allí._

_-**Aaron…Collins**- susurro la chica sin salir de su sorpresa, había chocado con Aaron Collins, un chico que era una de las estrellas secundarias de Kaleido el cual es muy popular entre las chicas._

_**C**uando por fin recupero su cordura, se dio cuenta que ya estaba mas retrasada que antes y que solo debía correr, y eso hizo hasta llegar a una puerta que decía: **"Audiciones aquí"**. La rubio-castaña abrió con cuidado la puerta pensando que seguramente las audiciones ya habrían terminado, sin embargo…frente a ella había una gran cantidad de personas, la mayoría mujeres, casi todos los presentes estaban practicando sus rutinas para la prueba y algunos otros tomaban agua, descansaban o calentaban._

_-**ah…**- suspiró la chica mientras dejaba caer su maleta- **pensé que no lo lograría**- pensó la rubio-castaña mas aliviada._

_-**¿bienes a la audición?**- la voz de una mujer mayor sacó de sus pensamientos a la chica, la cual al girar su cabeza se encontró con…_

_-**Sora Naegino…**-dijo algo sorprendida, ella era su ídolo desde hace ya seis años._

_**Flash Back**_

_**U**na niña de nueve años estaba sentada en la cuarta fila de adelante junto a sus padres, la niña tenía una gran sonrisa, se veía que estaba emocionada, no había visto una obra así nunca y mas se emocionó al ver como una joven de cabello color magenta subía a las alturas y que de un momento a otro a esta chica le salían unas grandes alas de ángel, su corazón se sobresalto y su sonrisa fue creciendo aun mas, se sentía tan bien ver a un ángel…tanto que le pareció ver un pequeño fantasmita a su lado, tanto que vio como aquel fantasma le saludaba como diciéndole **"Bienvenida"**._

"_**En ese momento mi mas anhelado sueño surgió, el de convertirme en una estrella, convertirme en un ángel como lo era Sora Naegino y ahora tambien lo era Rosetta Passel".**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_-**¿me estas escuchando, pequeña?**- pregunto Sora._

_-** ¿ah?**-musito la chica-** ¡discúlpeme mi intención no era ignorarle Señorita Sora!**-exclamó la chica haciendo una reverencia en forma de disculpa._

_-**¿eres…Japonesa?**-pregunto la estrella._

_-**si señorita Sora, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?**-_

_-**pues…**-_

_**Flash Back**_

_-**¿Qué quieres decir con eso Fool?**- preguntó la actriz._

_- **mi querida niña, pronto llegará la hora de despedirnos, por que ya esta por llegar la tercera generación, la próxima estrella esta en camino**-dijo el espíritu del escenario, mientras sacaba una pequeña esfera de cristal y en ella se formaba el símbolo de sagitario._

_-**¿la siguiente estrella tambien es sagitario?**-_

_-**así es y aunque tu no lo creas ella se parece mucho a ti, no físicamente, pero psicológica y sentimentalmente, si**-dicho esto la figura de sagitario desapareció de la esfera de cristal._

_-**espera un momento Fool ¿tú la conoces?**-pregunto la mujer de cabello magenta._

_-**si, la conozco desde hace seis años**-respondió el espíritu-** ella estaba el día en que estrenaste la técnica angelical y te convertirte en ángel**-_

_-**¿sabes de donde viene?**-_

_-**si, ella vendrá de Japón, tu país, mí querida Sora**-_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_-**…no por nada, olvídalo**- dijo la actriz- **dime… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**-_

_- **Miaka Tsusuki, tengo 15 años, señorita Sora**-respondió la chica._

_-**eres joven, debes tener mucho talento**-dijo la mujer de cabello magenta- **dime, ¿ya te registraste para la prueba?**-_

_-¿ah, no aun no Señorita Sora-respondió._

_-**deja de llamarme "Señorita Sora", me apenas, llámame Sora**-dijo algo avergonzada- **vamos que tienes que registrarte**-dijo mientras daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacía unas mesas. Miaka solo atino a seguir a su ídolo hasta llegar frente a las mesas donde un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos celeste le pedía sus datos personales._

_-**¿Cómo te llamas?**-_

_-**Miaka Tsusuki**-_

_-**¿edad?**-_

_-**15 años**-_

_-**¿Fecha de nacimiento?**-_

_-**5 de diciembre de 1989**-_

_-**¿signo?**-_

_-**sagitario**-_

_-**¡SAGITARIO!**-pensó Sora- **ella es a la que esperamos, ella es la tercera generación**-pensó mientras miraba fijamente a la chica._

_-muy **bien Miaka, esta chapa será tu identificación cuando digan el Nº de tú chapa te paras en el centro de la pista y comienzas tu rutina ¿de acuerdo?**-dijo tranquilamente el hombre._

_-**si, muchas gracias**-_

_-**gracias Ken**-dijo la actriz._

_-**de nada**-fue lo único que dijo el chico mientras seguía revisando papeles y de mases._

_-**bueno aquí te dejo Miaka, buena suerte**-_

_-**si, gracias por todo Señori…digo Sora**-dicho esto la chica se despidió de su ídolo con unos movimientos de su mano derecha._

_**L**a chica rápidamente se cambio de ropa a una mas adecuada para realizar piruetas, llevaba una malla color azul y una pequeña polera roja, unas zapatillas de ballet color azul, y unos tipos de calcetas de color rojo, lleva tambien uno adornos de color azul, lo cuales son como un tipo de pesas, en su muslo derecho y en su brazo izquierdo y derecho. Se sentó junto a una chica de cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos, que, al igual que ella, lleva un traje deportivo, pero este era de color verde claro con unas panties blancas y unas zapatillas de ballet de un color verde mas oscuro, al parecer era mayor que ella aunque no estaba completamente segura._

_-**¡Nº 48!**- se escuchó decir._

_**L**a chica se paró al instante, ella era a la que estaban llamando._

_-**buena suerte**-pronuncio Miaka a la joven._

_-**gracias**- dijo la interlocutora con una pequeña y traviesa sonrisa mientras avanzaba a tomar la prueba._

_**A**sí paso el tiempo, esperando su turno, la chica a quien le había dicho buena suerte se llamaba Ania Córdova, venía de Chile, habían estado conversando bastante mientras esperaban que Miaka entrará a escena, digamos que ambas se habían vuelto amigas en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo._

_-**¡Nº 97!**- se escuchó decir, pronto una chica de cabello rubio bastante claro y ojos grises algo fríos, se acercó al centro de la pista y comenzó con su prueba, muchos quedaron sin palabras la maniobrabilidad de la joven era bastante buena y su forma de expresar era amplía y pasiva, inclusive Miaka había quedado con la boca semiabierta. Terminada la prueba de aquella chica fue llamada a escena el **"Nº 98"**, Miaka Tsusuki entraba a escena._

_**M**iaka inhaló con algo de nerviosismo y dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras se ponía en posición, poco a poco fue creando maravillas de piruetas con su cuerpo, algunas veces se dejaba caer al suelo para levantarse con una invertida y un salto que la llevaba bastante arriba y mientras estaba en el aire hacía diferentes figuras y caía al suelo con la suavidad de una pluma, llegando ya al final de su rutina la chica se arrodillo y cruzó sus manos sobre su pecho y con los ojos cerrados poco a poco se inclinó dando termino a su prueba, se destaco mucho su habilidad entre la gente, pero mas se destacó la jovial y dulce sonrisa de la muchacha._

_-**llegó una pequeña estrella desde Japón**- dijo Fool quien había visto la jovial rutina de la chica. _

_**S**e levantó y se dirigió a sentar, allí su primera amiga la felicito a lo que ella respondió con un gracias, pero algo molesto a Miaka un pequeño escalofrió había subido por su espalda, giro un poco su rostro y notó la mirada furiosa de aquella chica que había tomado la prueba antes que ella, Miaka solo tragó saliva ante aquella asesina mirada. La chica rápidamente se paró de su asiento y anuncio a su amiga que iba al baño. Al entrar lo único que hizo fue acercarse al lavamanos, abrir el grifo y mojarse la cabeza, aquella mirada hacía que su piel se erizara de miedo, cuando sacó su cabezas del agua, notó que un pequeño hombrecito flotaba frente a ella, a pesar de ser algo extraño a ella no le pareció nada anormal y solo dijo…-_

_-**¡Hola pequeño fantasmita!**-_


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Yo, la estrella de Kaleido?

**_Capitulo 2: ¿Yo, la estrella de Kaleido? _**

**_Conflictos con Lena Fremiet._**

_-**¡Hola fantasmita!**-exclamó la chica._

_-**hola**-respondió el hombrecito-**a pasado mucho tiempo**-_

_- **¿eh?**-musito la joven._

_-**soy Fool, el espíritu del escenario, futura estrella**- dijo con tranquilidad._

_-**a…**-dijo la chica-**¿¡YO LA ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO,¡¡¡ QUE EMOCIÓN, ES UN SUEÑO ECHO REALIDAD!**-decía la rubio-castaña mientras se movía de un lado a otro._

_-**pero que chica tan tontita me a tocado**- susurró el espíritu._

_-**Miaka…**-se escuchó decir._

_-**a…Ania…**-susurró la chica mientras dejaba su festejo aun lado y mirar hacía la puerta._

_-**te tardaste mucho, así que…**-la castaña miro a Miaka con vehemencia y luego dijo- **estas algo agitada ¿paso algo?**-_

_-**a...es que me puse a saltar**-dijo algo avergonzada._

_-**¿a saltar?**-pregunto, a lo que la rubio-castaña solo asintió con la cabeza-**eres algo rara**-dijo con tranquilidad._

_-**¿tú crees?**-pregunto la chica de manera retórica- **bueno, bueno, vamos que ya deben estar por terminar las audiciones**- dijo mientras jalaba a su amiga hacía afuera._

_**L**os últimos 15 minutos se la pasaron viendo a los últimos candidatos a entrar al escenario, aunque la rubio-castaña no se sentía muy tranquila, cada cierto tiempo sentía un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y cada ves que miraba hacía atrás lo único que encontraba era esa mirada tan fría y penetrante de aquella chica, realmente le daba miedo._

_-**¡escuchen!**-exclamó Sora- **en una hora estarán listos los resultados de las audiciones, nos veremos en este mismo lugar…**-decía mientras los aspirantes la miraban con devoción- **…y en ese mural estarán expuestos los que pasaron la prueba**-dijo mientras señalaba con su mano un gran mural colgado en una de las paredes del salón-** ahora pueden ir a tomar o comer algo o hacer lo que ustedes deseen**- concluyó._

_-** ¿quieres venir a almorzar?**-invitó Ania._

_-**no, gracias…no tengo hambre**- respondió la chica._

_-**¿segura?**-_

_-**si, segura**-respondió Miaka._

_-**como quieras, pero despúes no te quejes si tienes hambre**-dicho esto la chica se marchó del lugar._

_-**¿Qué acaso no saldrás nunca?**- pregunto la chica._

_- **¿desde cuando sabes que estoy aquí?**- _

_-**desde siempre…**-contestó la ojilila._

_-**tienes muy buena percepción**- respondió, mientras salía de entre los cabellos de la chica nuestro espíritu pervertido favorito, Fool._

_-**solo te vi mientras te escondías, nada mas**-respondió con una mueca._

_-**como quieras**-_

_-**¡bien, bien vamos a explorar!**-exclamó la chica._

_**C**omenzó explorando los vestidores, lugar donde los actores y actrices se cambian de ropa, luego siguió en la bodega y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al escenario. Se detuvo en el medio de este y cerró sus ojos e imaginó, como tantas veces en su vida, a la gente aplaudiendo, a los actores, a ella como el personaje principal de una obra, gozaba esas ilusiones que pronto se convertirían en realidad. _

_**F**ool observaba a la chica con vehemencia, realmente nunca pensó encontrar alguien tan parecido a Sora en el mundo, no hablaba de su físico mas bien hablaba de su forma de ser, la había estado observando por 6 años desde que vino a Kaleido a ver la actuación de Sora, había observado con detenimiento cada movimiento de aquella chica, para saber si era realmente digna de ser la siguiente estrella, pero ahora lo sabía, esa manera de ser era lo que le permitiría llegar a la cima. _

_**S**ora, quien había tomado un descansó para beber algo, se acercó al escenario y tambien observo a aquella joven. Estaba algo triste, la llegada de Miaka la llevaría al fin de su carrera en el escenario, eso lo sabía de antemano y a veces le entristecía, pero ella ya había cumplido su ciclo y debía aceptar lo que se avecinaba. _

_-**oye…**-_

_-**¿uh?**-musito la chica mientras abrió los ojos y miraba hacía donde provenía aquella voz._

_-**¿oye niña quien te crees?**- dijo nuevamente la voz mientras salía de entre los asientos una chica de cabello rubio, claro y ojos grises, la misma chica que a Miaka le dio pavor._

_-**pu…pues yo…soy Miaka**- dijo entrecortada._

_-**¡no te hagas!**-exclamó la chica- **¿quieres robarme el puesto a caso?**- preguntó enojada._

_-**¿Qué puesto?**- preguntó Miaka._

_-**¡el puesto…el puesto de la futura estrella de Kaleido!**- exclamo- **¡ese puesto me pertenece, yo soy la mas indicada para obtenerlo!**-_

_- **¿Qué?**-pregunto algo sorprendida- **yo…no e hecho nada…**-_

_-**¡YA BASTA!**- exclamó- **grrrr…te reto a utilizar el trapecio…a la que mejor le salga será digna del puesto de estrella**-sentenció._

_-**¿¡QUE?**- grito la chica._


End file.
